Prior to the present invention, showerheads which emitted a pulsating stream of water were known, as were showerheads which emitted both a pulsating water spray and a continuous spray. In this respect one may refer to the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 3,820,716; 2,878,066; 1,609,047; 2,701,563; 3,958,756; 3,734,410; 3,929,287; 3,801,019; 3,762,648; 3,920,185; 3,967,183; 3,485,451; 3,967,783; 3,568,716; 3,473,736.
A showerhead which can discharge upon selection of the user a continuous uniform spray of water or an intermittent pulsating spray is particularly desirable in that the continuous spray is usually satisfactory for most people, however, the intermittent spray is particularly desirable for persons who have just completed strenuous exercise or those persons who may be subjected to muscular aches and pains resulting from tension or high blood pressure. The pulsating spray stimulates blood circulation and relaxes the muscles particularly in the regions of the upper back and neck.
Needless to say, the above noted prior art devices as taught are operated and controlled through a variety of mechanical systems including many different types of valve means. However, none of the art discloses the valve means of the present invention for adjusting the flow of water from either a pulsating spray or a steady continuous spray to the opposite spray form. The spray can change from a pulsating form, to full flood form and then to a pinspray with only 0.200 inch travel of the valve means.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved showerhead which will discharge either an intermittent pulsating spray of water or a continuous spray upon adjustment by the user.
Another object of the invention is to provide a head which has an adjusting handle which is external of the spray stream whereby the user does not have to get wet to adjust the selected stream.
Another object of the invention is to provide a showerhead of the above object which may be economically manufactured, which requires only limited maintenance, if any at all, and wherein replacement of parts is not necessary over an extended period of time and use.
A still further object is to provide a showerhead of the above objects which may be easily operated to adjust the sprays without reference to designated marked positions on the control means.
Yet another object is to provide the means for both regular and pulsating spray within the confines of a standard size showerhead thereby avoiding the bulk and aesthetic disadvantages of most dual showerheads now on the market (cf drawings in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,967,783; 3,801,019; 3,929,287 and 3,958,756).